Wet Desire
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: Beca surprises Chloe with a secret fantasy she has. Adult Fun. Rated M. Don't own Pitch Perfect. R&R


A/N: Been way too long I know! Just been a terrible writer for you guys. I really am trying to get back into it. So this is a quick one-shot. Rated M for the... you know ;) This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything relating to Pitch Perfect. I will be finishing my other stories. I do have some new stories too. Bechloe.

Sitting by the poolside with the cool breeze blowing and moon shining bright in the star-filled sky, Chloe and Beca are enjoying their relaxing Saturday evening. They have had a wonderful day walking in the park, going to the shops and eating at their favorite restaurant.

Something about the reflection of the moon in the water and the quiet night other than the sound of crickets peaked at Beca. Secretly she had the fantasy of having sex in the pool with Chloe, however, she was a bit shy to admit it. Beca excused herself and went inside. Fifteen minutes past when she returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Chloe noticed she changed clothes due to the fact she was now in a robe.

"Hey babe, early night tonight?" Chloe asked.

"No. Just thought I'd get comfortable early." Chloe smiled. "You should too." The redhead took that as a hint and went inside to change.

"Be back in a few, sweetie." Chloe winked. Beca smiled and nodded as she watched the redhead go inside.

Beca had the wine bucket filled with ice and two glasses poured waiting for the older woman to return. She queued up a mix on her laptop, one of Chloe's favorite and laid on the lounge chair.

"I'm back sweetie. Can I get you anything?" The redhead announced. Beca turned and her eyes went wide at what her girlfriend was wearing...which wasn't much. The older woman had a cherry red teddy on with a matching robe that was opened not leaving much to the imagination.

"Chlo, you look sexy as fuck!" Beca eyes never left her girlfriend's curvy form. She gained courage knowing her girlfriend had the same idea...well not quite what she had in mind but definitely having sex with the redhead.

"I see you have something in mind Miss Beale." Beca had that smirk that Chloe loves.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mitchell. You suggested I dress comfortable, so I did." The older woman had her famous stalkers shit eating grin on her face.

Well Beca knew how to wipe that shit eating grin off her face. She casually walked up to Chloe and placed her hand on her cheek and kissed her. Beca slowly walked away while untying her robe.

"I'm going for a swim, care to join me?" She turned around sliding the robe down her body letting it drop. Chloe's eyes bulged out of her head looking at her naked girlfriend's body just before she dove into the pool.

The redhead practically ripped her nightie off and ran to jump in after her girlfriend. By the time Beca came up for air Chloe was practically right on top of her pinning her in a heated kiss on the side of the pool.

"You are a fucking sneak Becs. How are you gonna tease me like that, not that I'm complaining."Chloe's eyes already darkened with lust. Her hands roamed the brunette's body. Her girlfriend hummed in approval at the redhead's ministrations.

"Baby, what brought this on?" Chloe asked biting her lip. Beca averted her eyes thinking of what she wanted to say to her girlfriend.

"I...uh…," The small woman began. She had a tint of redness in her cheeks. "Iwanttihavesexinthepoolbecauseitsmyfantasy" The words tumbled from her mouth so quickly her girlfriend didn't understand.

"Sweetie, I didn't understand what you said. Talk slower." The redhead placed her hands on Beca's face and looked in her eyes patiently.

"My fantasy is to have sex in the pool with you." Chloe's pervy grin appeared on her face and nothing else was said as she took a deep breath and submerged herself underwater to attach her lips to Beca's clit.

Her hands immediately flew to locks of red hair as she felt her girlfriend sucking on her clit and twirling her tongue causing her head to fall back. Luckily there weren't any people close by as Beca's moans filled the air. Chloe thrust three fingers and worked fast as she curled to hit her sweet spot. The excitement of it immediately threw Beca into her orgasm. She tightened her grip and screamed Chloe's name.

The redhead emerged gasping for some air as she watched her girlfriend in the afterglow of her high. Beca had a lazy smile on her face. That was incredible for the element of surprise. After the young girl recovered she took her girlfriend in her arms and kissed her passionately expressing her love for the redhead. Beca lifted Chloe to the edge of the pool and spread her legs open wide. She attached her mouth to her girlfriend's center and began her oral brunette can feel Chloe's pulsating core thumping like her heartbeat.

She slipped three fingers in the redhead's center thrusting as she hummed and vibrated on her clit. Soon Chloe began to shudder as her orgasm hit.

"Oh...Oh Becs, I'm cumming." Her grasp on Beca's head caused a hiss from the brunette as Chloe's nails dug hard in her scalp. The redhead collapsed panting heavily. Beca watched her beautiful girlfriend's facial features. Her eyes were closed and she had a lazy smile on her face. It was a gorgeous sight.

Chloe's chest rose and fell at a calmer pace when Beca came out of the pool. She grabbed two towels and their robes as they laid under the stars by the poolside.

"Becs." Chloe broke the silence. The brunette looked into Chloe's sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I want to know more of your fantasies. I love you and I want to help fulfill them." Beca smirked. Chloe's eyes widened at her girlfriend.

"We just may have to talk about that another time."

They would definitely be talking about this another time but for now they are just enjoying each other and relaxing from their previous activities.

Shoot me a review and let me know you're still reading. Thanks awesome nerds.


End file.
